


Eyes on You

by veldygee



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Barebacking, Damen waxing poetic how much he loves Laurent, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Damen (Captive Prince), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: Damen would give anything for Laurent, even if Laurent was riding him crazy.(aka, Damen's arms were tied to the bed post, not allowed to touch Laurent as he rode him slowly.and then soft feeling happened)
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> I read captive prince 6 months ago. I just adored Laurent and I love the idea of Laurent taking control and Damen being driven mad by how much he is in love with Laurent. And really I simply want to see Laurent riding Damen. 
> 
> So here I am with the second ever smut I have ever written in my entire life. This is beta-ed on my own. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Damen and Laurent had fought with each other and then  _ for _ one another, claiming both of their birth rights, and finally uniting their kingdoms into one. Even though those events only took less than a year, it affirmed them both and there was no doubt between them. Just how Damen was sure that Laurent's love was true and would never falter, so Laurent knew how deep Damen's affection and devotion for the younger man was. Limitless, without any conditions. 

_ Kingdom or this _ , the same old question sometimes returned in the back of Damen's head. The answer would always be this, together with Laurent. Never apart. 

There was nothing he would not do for Laurent. Even after years of being together, ruling a united kingdom together, the intensity of his devotion still left him breathless. But, he knew how kind and true Laurent was, how the younger man would always treat Damen's freely given bleeding heart tenderly. There was no doubt of it. 

Even when Laurent was literally driving him crazy at the moment, burning him from inside out, his muscles trembled with the effort to keep his arms still above him, while Laurent was perched on top of him, naked, glistening with sweat, his pearly skin flushed red, lips glossy with spit, his bright blue eyes were glassy with pleasure. Laurent was beauty personified, the embodiment of lust, and yet Damen could only look and feel as Laurent pulled back up from Damen's hard cock, before plunging himself down, again and again and again. His red cock glistened with dripping pre-cum, painfully hard and slapping his stomach as he moved, using Damen for his pleasure only, claiming Damen's body for his.

Laurent never once looked away from Damen as he rode him for the past hour, speed changed variably according to his own whim, denying him and Damen of pleasure when it was so easy to just tip over and  _ spilI. _ Years being together, with Damen's devoted private guidance on the pleasure of the flesh, Laurent was no longer the rigid young man his soldiers and nobles liked to think as in the past. While tenderness was still his ultimate favourite and shyness sometimes still creeped out unexpectedly, there came rare times when Laurent was consumed by lust. When that happened, Damen could only give himself up, no matter how much he wanted to grip those slim waist and felt the perfect globe of Laurent's ass in his hands, to take control and fill himself to the brim with Damen’s cock, to hear Laurent's breathless moans. 

"Look at you, Damen," Laurent said in between his gasps and tiny moans as he slid himself down again and again, maddening. "I am the only one that can drive you crazy. I am the only one who can tame you. Only I know you." 

"Only you, please, Laurent, my beloved. Please. Only you. Always," Damen said breathless, affirming whatever it was Laurent was looking for. There was nothing Damen would not do. Nothing. He would give everything for another moment spent with Laurent. When the Veretian splayed his fingers on Damen's pectorals and flicked on his hard nipples, Damen bucked his hips uncontrollably, causing Laurent to moan loudly and moved his hands lower on Damen's sides to hold him, as if Damen was merely an untamed wild horse. 

"Don't," Laurent warned, his tongue sharp, but his face looked smug. Although it was obvious how much he was being pleasured from Damen's hip movement "I told you to not move. Not after what happened tonight." Laurent tightened his thighs bracketing Damen’s hips, one hand tousling away his blonde hair that was plastered on his temples due to sweat. Damen could only stare and stare, drinking in the sight before him. It took him longer to process the words that Laurent had just spoken, with all the blood pooling in his nether region for the better part of the hour.

“Wha—what?” Damen moaned when Laurent clenched deliberately around him. “What happened tonight?” Laurent made a sound of disapproval before he pulled completely away from Damen and his aching cock. Damen groaned in frustration and for a second there Damen considered to just pull his arms away from the silk binding him—to just take control—but Damen took a deep breath and let that need to wash away.

Laurent walked away from their bed, to pour water to the goblet left by the servants. He leaned back on the table, half seated on the edge of it, taking his time to sip his drink. He looked, by all definitions, composed and unbothered, despite his naked state and his hard leaking cock. From this angle, Damen could also see the glistening remnants of lube on the inside of his thighs. When Laurent tipped his head back, finishing his drink, Damen thought his beloved husband was ready to return to bed. But instead, Laurent took the water jug again to pour himself another goblet of water. No matter what Laurent claimed otherwise later, Damen definitely did not whine. 

“Laurent,” Damen definitely-not-whining. “Please.” Laurent sipped his water slowly, his eyes locked on Damen’s, his throat bobbing up and down as he swallowed. After what felt like an eternity, Laurent put the goblet back on the table and then climbed back to their bed to straddle himself on top of Damen’s thighs, both of their cocks were almost touching. Laurent reached out with his finger tip to touch the slit of his cock which made Damen hissed, fresh pre-cum leaking from it. Laurent continued to play with the head, driving Damen closer and closer to the edge almost embarrassingly fast, before he abruptly stopped. Damen opened his eyes—he did not even realise that he had closed it—and was welcomed with the sight of Laurent flicking his tongue out to lap on his wet fingers. Damen honestly thought he was going to spill right then and there. 

“Laurent. Laurent—please. You are driving me crazy. My love, please, Laurent,” rambled Damen, calling out Laurent’s name almost like prayers.

“I love it when you call my name,” said Laurent, moving his right hand to play with his own cock, his left playing with his pink nipples. “When your eyes are on me.”

“My eyes are always on you. Only you,” proclaimed Damen. It was the truth ever since Damen locked eyes with Laurent back in the dungeon in Arles years ago. “There is only you, Laurent.” Laurent’s eyes softened for a fraction of second, his cheeks flushed redder than before—a rare slip in his composed state that only Damen was allowed to witness—before he schooled his expression back, smiling that familiar smile that Damen usually saw when Laurent was dealing with particularly bothersome kyros or council members.

“That’s not what happened tonight, is it?” asked Laurent deliberately. “You did not glance at me during tonight’s banquet. Instead, your eyes were on that ambassador’s daughter.” Damen knew that it was a false claim. 

The past few years since the unification of Vere and Akielos, Damen and Laurent had endeavoured to strengthen and establish both old and new diplomatic ties. Their newest success was in establishing the new alliance with Kempt, the nation from where Laurent’s birth mother, the late Queen Hennike, came from. Kempt had sent the new ambassador along with his wife and only daughter, Constantia, who was around the same age as Laurent. Tonight’s banquet was held purposefully to welcome the Ambassador and his family. 

While everything went… as smooth as it could be, it couldn't be denied that there was a weird tension in which the Ambassador kept on pushing Constantia in front of Damen. The daughter herself seemed to take any opportunities to shove her breasts at Damen's direction, touching his arm with her gloved fingers while fluttering her eyelashes. It took everything in Damen to not just shove her away and call off the treaty. They could survive without Kempt's support, but it would bring more benefits in the future if they did have it. 

So, during the banquet Damen tried to smile politely and answered each question posed to him with as much grace as his old teachers drilled in him long ago, subtly pushing away the advances, angling himself so he could touch Laurent instead. The Kemptians knew that Damen and Laurent were an item, so surely they would only need reminders that yes, Damen was off limit, no matter that his current partner was also a man. Laurent indulged him then, holding his hand or putting his own hand on the top of Damen's thigh. His smile was even more charming than usual, his chatters were eloquent, his eyes glinted in amusement. Only a few times Damen saw those eyes turned cold as ice like how it used to be before—his smile turned sharp like a knife—and that was when the Ambassador’s daughter leaned far too close forward and her touches on Damen’s skin lingered for too long. Fortunately, with Damen's continued disinterest and Laurent's charming passive aggressiveness, the Ambassador and his daughter at one point finally decided to relent for the night although it already left Damen exhausted.

Once they reached their chambers, the matters of tonight’s banquet were no longer of any importance in Damen’s mind. When Laurent took more initiative and established that he wanted Damen to cede his control to Laurent, he was excited. Now faced with the falsity of Laurent’s statement, maybe what happened in the banquet bothered Laurent more than Damen originally thought. 

“No answer?” commented Laurent. He stopped pinching his own nipples and changed his position so now his lubed hole was directly above Damen’s cock. Laurent put one of his hands to hold Damen’s cock still before slowly Laurent lowered himself down once again. Damen groaned as his cock was engulfed in tight heat. Laurent bit his lips to muffle the sound spilling from his lips. When he was fully seated on Damen’s cock, Laurent shuddered.

“I need to remind you who you belong to, Damianos,” continued Laurent before he started to ride Damen, the pace was slow at first. It was not long before the pace picked up. Damen could only lie there and took the onslaught of pleasure he was experiencing while keeping his hips still. His fists clenched and unclenched. His muscles were straining tight.

“Say it, Damianos. Damen,” commanded Laurent, breathless. “Say it.”

“I belong to you, Laurent,” answered Damen in between his own moans. “My heart and my body have belonged to you since the first time you owned me.” Damen continued, mentioning their past history. Laurent looked pleased and his pace got more and more frantic and irregular., obvious now that he was getting closer and closer to orgasm. It was not only Damen that was denied pleasure with the long game they were playing tonight. Damen kept on talking, trying to help Laurent reach his completion with his words of devotion. Laurent breathed more harshly, body glistening in sweat. There was nothing in the world that could make Damen tear his eyes away from Laurent on the verge of orgasm. 

Laurent reached for his cock that had been leaking continuously in one shaky hand. It only took a couple of pumps before Laurent moaned loudly as he tipped over in pleasure, spilling all over his hand and Damen’s torso, grinding on Damen’s to prolong the orgasm. Laurent was especially beautiful when he was overwhelmed in pleasure. Damen wished he could immortalise this view before him for his own private collection. This was his and his only. Laurent panted harshly, before he slumped forward in exhaustion with Damen’s hard cock still inside. Damen could feel Laurent’s body shivering in the aftershock of his orgasm. Laurent rested his head sluggishly on one side of Damen’s chest, his hands curling on the side. 

“I’m exhausted,” Laurent said softly, the previous tone was completely gone. “Do whatever you need to do, Damen.” That was his cue. Laurent knew that there was almost nothing that could bind Damen in place, the silk currently holding Damen’s arms above was merely an illusion of control. Damen pulled his arms away and it took only a few seconds for the binding to fall away. 

Damen was immediately reaching down to grip Laurent’s trim waist, missing how it felt for the duration Damen was told to keep away. Damen could take hours to explore Laurent’s body, but right now, after the prolonged denial of orgasm and the boneless state of Laurent, Damen only had one goal in mind. He quickly flipped themselves over so Damen was towering over Laurent, his cock still inside of Laurent who moaned, feeling sensitive.

“Brute,” Laurent huffed fondly, putting his hands around Damen’s neck to hold onto. “Go.” Damen complied. He pulled back his hips until only his cockhead remained before he drove himself into. Laurent was moaning more freely now, his tongue had loosened with his earlier orgasm. Damen thrusted steadily with more force than usual. Laurent held on tightly, wrapping his legs around Damen’s waist to keep him close. Damen could imagine how sensitive Laurent was feeling at the moment, but Laurent made no move to get away from the overstimulation but just let Damen take control of his body. 

“I love you, Laurent,” said Damen in between harsh breaths, overwhelmed once again with how much he loved the younger man. His Veretian King. The holder of Damen’s heart. The reflection of his soul. “I love you,” repeated Damen before he finally leaned down to kiss him. Laurent’s mouth opened beautifully, their moans intermingling. Kissing Laurent was always an experience by itself, the way the harsh lines of his beautiful lips just melted away and it belonged to Damen. All his to kiss. 

“I love you,” Laurent replied quietly, his blue eyes locked with Damen’s. “Now, come for me, Damen.” And there was nothing Damen could do but to fulfill Laurent’s wish. He quickened his pace and a few thrusts later, Damen groaned as he spilled inside Laurent’s body. Damen leaned forward to kiss Laurent as he rode his orgasm. When they parted, Laurent was smiling, eyes glinting in joy. Damen felt his heart flutter and he couldn’t help but to kiss that smile a few more times until Laurent actually giggled and pushed Damen’s away playfully. 

Damen relented and leaned back on his heels to pull out of Laurent, watching the way his cum was trickling out of Laurent’s hole which brought forth a surge of possessiveness in Damen’s chest. Laurent put his legs down and usually the younger man would prop himself up and get down from the bed for a drink and clean towel, but this time around Laurent only curled to his side with one of his hands reaching out for Damen, who could only stare in surprise. He rarely saw this side of Laurent, who looked at him almost… shyly?

“Come here,” Laurent said so quietly. Damen didn’t need to be told twice. He lied back down on his side and Laurent immediately snuggled closer, putting his arms around Damen’s middle. Damen’s entire being was filled with warmth and love, kissing the top of the blonde’s head, putting his arms around Laurent and pulling him closer. There was only soft breathing in between them for a short moment, until suddenly the previous thought crossed his mind again. 

“I love you, Laurent,” Damen said once again. “It’s you then, now, and in the future.”

“Mm,” Laurent hummed. Damen waited for a moment before he continued.

“I never saw you jealous before,” stated Damen casually. Laurent tensed. It was true. Ever since they came to be together, there were instances in which several uninformed people tried to flirt or make advances at either of them. Damen was usually the one who got illogically protective of Laurent, not necessarily because he didn’t trust Laurent, but because he didn’t trust those people around him. Laurent usually was more cool and passive aggressive about it, never taking it in mind because he knew how unimportant it was. 

There was silence for a few moments, Damen patiently rubbing Laurent’s back in circular motion until Laurent relaxed bits by bits. Finally, Laurent spoke.

“It was stupid,” Laurent sighed, confirming Damen’s statement. “I—I don’t know what came to me,” continued Laurent. 

“You can tell me anything, Laurent,” assured Damen. Laurent was quiet again. Damen was there if Laurent wanted to speak.

“I know… this is not the first time it happened and I know  _ you _ . But, this is the first time the… perpetrator is a woman of my complexion,” said Laurent. “I have no interest in women, but even I can say she is very beautiful— and I have seen Jokaste. Ugh, saying this outloud was stupid. I didn’t know what came to me, but I just—I just…  _ want,” _ finished Laurent, sounding almost ashamed. Damen couldn’t have it. He leaned back so he could cup Laurent’s face in his hands. 

“Ssh, sweetheart. That was not stupid,” Damen said, using the term of endearment he rarely used. “Being jealous is illogical. You said so yourself.” Damen rubbed his thumbs on Laurent’s cheeks, looking at the most beautiful man in front of him before he leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed deep and long, lips moving against each other slowly, perfectly slotted with each other. Damen wished they could kiss forever. When he leaned back to catch his breath, Laurent subconsciously leaned forward, not wanting to let go. Damen pecked him. 

“I love you,” Damen said again, not minding how many times he had to repeat it. “You are the most beautiful.” One kiss. “The kindest.” Another kiss. “The sweetest.” Another. “The most clever, and many more.” More. 

“I love you,” replied Laurent, cheeks flushing, smiling beautifully. 

“Besides, if that was how it’s like when you were jealous, I’m definitely not complaining,” teased Damen happily. Laurent laughed, clear as a bell. 

Later, Laurent would lean away to drag himself and Damen to take a hot bath to clean themselves, lazily making out and proceeding to do a second round where they would suck each other off. For now, they were content to just cuddle, reassured in the love and trust they had for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the smut!!!!!!
> 
> Talk to me on twitter [@vel_daru](https://twitter.com/vel_daru)


End file.
